joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser (Crossover Battlefield)
Summary Bowser, sometimes called as king koopa is the main antagonist of the mario series and the king of the koopas. he has constantly tried to kidnap princess peach and take over the mushroom kingdom. He is also the fourth antagonist of crossover battlefield. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C '''likely '''4-C Name: 'Bowser, King Koopa '''Origin: '''Crossover Battlefield '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24-25 '''Classification: '''King Of The Koopas '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Flight,Rage Power,Berserk Mode,Transformation,Magma Manipulation,Breath Attack,Darkness Manipulation,Ice Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation,Explosion Manipulation,Invunerability,Pseudo-Flight,Earth Manipulation,Large Size (Type 2),Teleportation,Etc '''Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(In Melee, is regarded as at least as big as a threat as Master Hand and Crazy Hand working together) 'Star Level '(Stronger than Mario. Destroyed Dark Bowser who replicated his DNA) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(In his giga bowser form he can support his own weight, can pick up a normal bowser with ease who is the heaviest fighter in the game) '''Striking Strength: Universal+ '''likely '''Star Class Durability: Universe Level+ '''likely '''Star Level Stamina: '''Extremely high '''Range: '''Extended melee range to tens of meters. Higher with Fire Breath. '''Standard Equipment: '''N/A '''Intelligence: '''Above average, and high in battle. Is as experienced as a fighter as the rest of the cast, and can use items and such. Doesn't seem to be less intelligent than his non-boosted counterpart. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable in Melee. Lasts mere seconds in Brawl, Smash 4 and Ultimate. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Breath: Giga Bowser's Neutral B move. Giga Bowser breathes a stream of fire, but unlike his normal version, it doesn't get weaker overtime, Bowser is invincible during the usage, and has magma leaking out of his jaw when closer. * Whirling Fortress: Giga Bowser's Up B move. Giga Bowser gains vertical distance by spinning around in his shell. It works the same way as normal Bowser, but he gains more distance and has more invincibility time. * Bowser Bomb: Giga Bowser leaps into the air and plummets downwards. * Koopa Klaw: Giga Bowser slashes at the opponent, and if they're close enough, he grabs them and bites into them. * Flying Slam: Giga Bowser grabs the opponent, flips in the air, and lands on the opponent in a suplex fashion. * Fire Storm: Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. * Shockwave: Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The shockwaves will occasionally have an electric or fiery effect. * Metal Bowser: '''Bowser transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times. * '''Spinning Shell: Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. * Spike Ball: Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. * One KO Punch: Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. * Fury: A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. * Poison Gas: Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. * Terrorize: Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. * Crusher: Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. * Bowser Crush: Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. * Dark Magic: Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. * Superclaw Bowser: Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. * Magic Weapon: Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. * Zone Speed: Bowser focuses his energy in order to slow the flow of time. Note: '''This profile covers all the powers of bowser and his giga bowser form in smash brothers. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Crossover Battlefield Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Game bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Mario Bros. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Composites